Mulan: The Naruto Way!
by Giulietta Marescotti
Summary: This is a story about a young girl who wants to bring honor to her family, but she wants to do it her way, without changing who she is. So she goes undercover as a young man, in place of her father who can't fight in the oncoming war. Will she suceed in convincing everyone shes a man or will she fail? Also, will she find love with the younger brother of one of the captains? Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Well here is chapter one of my new rewrite. Hope you like it!**

 **Read and Review! Let me know what you think.**

 **Discliamer: I don't own a thing!**

* * *

Chapter 1

It is dark out as we find ourselves out near the Great Wall of Konoha. We see a guard walking, guarding his post. A hawk soon flies past him and locks his helmet on with the hitai-ate on it. On there you can see the Konoha symbol engraved, which shows everyone else who the persons are loyal to. The hawk soon flies up to the column in front of the guard as the guard stares wide eyed. The hawk screeches once more and a grapple is seen. The guard moves towards the edge and sees the enemy coming up.

"We're under attack!" He says as runs towards the door to his left. "Light the signal!"

Before he could open the door, it was slammed open but more enemies. One moves to attack, but he quickly dodges it as he jumps onto the latter and moves up. He reaches the top and goes to light the signal when he briefly stops as he sees a figure in the shadow. Knowing who he is, the guard quickly lights the signal. Soon every guard down every posts follows suit knowing that they're under attack.

"Now all of Konoha knows you're here." He said fiercely.

"Perfect." Said the other man as broke off the Konohan flag and put it over the fire to burn.

We find ourselves outside great doors as they are slammed open. Soon we see a two tall men with brown hair walking in briskly to where a man with white robes sat. Four guards followed silently behind him.

"Your majesty," began one of the men, "Sound has crossed our northern borders."

"Impossible!" Said the emperors advisor. "No one can get through the Great Wall." But any further discussion from him was stopped by the emperors hand.

"Orochimaru is leading them." Said the other man. The emperors gave harden a bit more. "Well set up guards around the palace immediately."

"No. Send your troops out to defend my people immediately." He said walking getting up. He began to walk down the steps. "Yamato, send conscription notices immediately through the whole village. Call up reserves and as many new recruits as possible."

"Forgive me your majesty," began one of the men. "But I believe me troops can stop him."

"I won't take any chances captain. A single grain of rice can tip the scale." He said. "One man may be the difference between victory and defeat."

"Yes your majesty."

"Now Fugaku," said man looked up, "you and Madara are to go and defend. Do you have anyone in mind that can help train the new recruits?"

"Your majesty," said Fugaku, "I have just the two people fit. My two sons, Itachi and Sasuke."

"Perfect choices." Said the emperor. "Sasuke will be brutal with them and Itachi will help them with their resolve. Cunning both. We will starts as soon as the recur outs come in."

* * *

We find ourselves in a bedroom. Sitting on the bed is a long pink haired, green eyed girl as she writes down things in her arm that she has to remember. She takes a small portion of rice as she eats it.

"Quiet and amure," she says, "graceful and polite, delicate, refined, poised, punctual!" Soon the sound of a rooster is heard and her eyes go wide. "Oh no!" She says as she jumps off the bed quickly. "Tonton! Tonton!" She yells as she runs through the house. Soon she find the dog. "There you are. Can you help me with my chores today?" She says as she ties a bag around the dogs neck as she runs around trailing chicken food all over.

We see a man near a shrine full of tombstones. He lights a candle and soon gets on bended knee to pray.

"Honorable ancestors," says the man, "please help Sakura impress the matchmaker today." Soon Tonton runs around him leaving more trails as the chickens soon follow. Hearing this noise he says more loudly. "Please, _PLEASE_ , help her."

Sakura soon walks up the steps with a pot of tea and tea cup on a tray. She bumps into her father. The tea cup breaks but luckily her dad saves the teapot.

"I brought a spare." She said pouring tea to her father. "Now remember the doctor said three cups a day."

"Sakura!" Says her dad stopping her talking. "You should be in town. Remember we are counting on you to hold up the–"

"Family name. I know papa." She says hiding the writing on her forearm. "I won't let you down. Promise!" She says as she starts running away. "Wish me luck!"

Her father looks on a bit amused, but lovingly none the less. He looks at Tonton and says, "I'm going to pray some more, just in case."

We find ourselves in town as we see an older woman, almost looking like Sakura, but with gray hairs and pale blonde color, as she paces back and forth. A woman steps out.

"Mebuki, is your daughter not here yet?" She asks. "The matchmaker is not a patient woman."

Said woman looks on with a worried look on her face. Soon it changes to a bit of annoyance. "If she doesn't get here soon I swear I will ground her for life." She sighs. "I should have prayed to the ancestors for luck."

"How lucky can they be?" Asks a woman with blonde hair. "Anyways I have all the luck we'll need. Just watch." She says as she covers her eyes and walks into the coming traffic.

"Tsunade! No!"

"Yup!" Said Tsunade. "This crickets a lucky one!"

As soon as she finished we see Sakura arriving on a black horse. She herself a bit of a mess. "I'm here!" She says. She looks at the look her mother is giving Hera cringes a bit. "What?" She asks. "But mama I had to–"

"None of your excuses!" She says as she leads her inside. "We have work to do."

 _"This is what you give me to work with?_

 _Well, honey, I've seen worse_

 _We're going to turn this sow's ear_

 _into a silk purse"_

Says the woman as she pushes Sakura behind changing walls as she strips her dumps her into cold water.

"Brr!" Says Sakura. "It's cold."

"It would've been warm if you arrived on time." Said Mebuki scolding her daughter a bit.

She moves to scrub her forearm o my to see the black ink. Sakura gives her a sheepish look as she glares at her daughter.

"Heh." Says Sakura.

 _"We'll have you washed and dried_

 _Primped and polished_

 _till you glow with pride_

 _Trust my recipe for instant bride_

 _You'll bring honor to us all"_

"Hold this," said Tsunade, "we'll need more luck than I thought."

 _"Wait and see_

 _When we're through_

 _Boys will gladly go to war for you_

 _With good fortune_

 _And a great hairdo_

 _You'll bring honor to us all_

 _A girl can bring her family_

 _great honor in one way_

 _By striking a good match_

 _And this could be the day"_

Soon we find ourselves in a room with cloth. Sakura is standing on a stool as women move around her making a silk kimono for for the matchmaker.

 _"Men want girls with good taste_

 _Calm_

 _Obedient_

 _Who work fast-paced_

 _With good breeding_

 _And a tiny waist_

 _You'll bring honor to us all"_

They walk out of the room and down to wear she has to get makeup put on. _Although I prefer to go all natural, but I guess it what's must be done._ Thought Sakura. She sees children playing and smiles, but soon she frowns as she sees a boy takes the girls doll. She quickly snatches it away and gives it back to the child. Her mother glances at her and smiles a bit, but to Sakura it seems like a stern stare.

 _"We all must serve our Emperor_

 _Who guards us from the Huns_

 _A man by bearing arms_

 _A girl by bearing sons_

 _When we're through_

 _You can't fail_

 _Like a lotus blossom_

 _Soft and pale_

 _How could any fellow_

 _Say "No Sale"_

 _You'll bring honor to us all"_

"There - you're ready" said her mother giving Sakura a loving look.

"Not yet" said Tsunade, her fathers you her sister.

 _"An apple for serenity_

 _A pendant for balance_

 _Beads of jade for beauty_

 _You must proudly show it_

 _Now add a cricket just for luck_

 _And even you can't blow it"_

She said as she winked at Sakura. Sakura walks out and looks at the sky with a worried look on her face.

 _"Ancestors_

 _Hear my plea_

 _Help me not to make a_

 _fool of me_

 _And to not uproot_

 _my family tree_

 _Keep my father standing tall"_

Her mother gives her the umbrella real quick as Sakura runs to catch up to the other girls.

 _"Scarier than the undertaker_

 _We are meeting our matchmaker_

 _Destiny_

 _Guard our girls_

 _And our future_

 _as it fast unfurls_

 _Please look kindly on_

 _these cultured pearls_

 _Each a perfect porcelain doll_

 _Please bring honor to us_

 _Please bring honor to us_

 _Please bring honor to us_

 _Please bring honor to us_

 _Please bring honor to us all"_

"Haruno Sakura," said the matchmaker when she stepped out.

"Present!" Said Sakura standing up, hand up high.

"Speaking without permission." She said as she walks back inside.

"Oops." Said salir placing a hand on her forehead.

Her mother and aunt look on worriedly. Sakura walks in and the doors shut. The matchmaker walks around her analyzing Sakura.

"Too skinny." She says. "Not good for bearing sons."

The cricket inside Sakura's dress jumps out real quick as she goes to catch it. She sucked and quickly hides it when the matchmaker turned back around.

"Recite the final admonition."

Sakura nods her head. "Fulfill your duties respectfully. Reflect before you snack–act!" She corrects herself. "This shall bring you honor and glory." She finished as the matchmaker kept walking around her.

"Come this way." She said grabbing the arm with the ink. "To please your future in laws you must have a sense of dignity and refine your poise." She said running her fingers down her face marking herself.

Sakura stared as she missed the cup, but quickly caught herself and poured tea in the up, but soon notices the cricket in the tea. The matchmaker takes the tea.

"Pardon me." Whispers Sakura as the matchmaker is about to drink.

"And silence!" Says the matchmaker starring at Sakura.

"Could I just take that back real quick." But unfortunately the tea was spilled on the matchmaker.

The cricket jumps into the older woman's kimono. She starts jumping around and knock down a pit of hot rocks, which she accidentally sits on. She gets up once more and starts jumping once again. Sakura picks up her fan and opens it. She starts fanning the woman only to have the fire light up. She runs out of the room.

"Put it out!" Says the woman once outside. Sakura pours the rest of the tea on her, bows and walks to her mother. "You are a disgrace!" Yelled the matchmaker. "You may look like a bride, but you will never bring your family honor!"

With that she walked back inside. Both woman puts their hands on Sakura as she looked down dejectedly. Murmurs were heard all around.

"Come now." Said Mebuki softly. "Let's go home."

With that they turned around and left.

* * *

 **Well there you have it! Chapter 1. Hope you enjoyed. And yes i did change the grandmother to tsunade, but made her younger and the younger sister to sakura's father. I thought it would be best anyways.**

 **Anywho, review! Let me know what you think!**

 **Ja~ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is chapter two. I'm on a roll! yay! Anyways, i hope you enjoy this. I'm trying to stay true, but also trying to add my own twists.**

 **Please Read and Review! I definitely would love to know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own a thing!**

* * *

Chapter 2

We find ourselves back at the Haruno house. Sakura, holding onto the horse's reign, walks through the doors. Her father steps out and looks at her. She looks right back before lowering her head in shame and continued walking to the stalls. Her father looks on worriedly. She leads the black horse to the water. She takes of his reigns and stares into the water at her reflection. She sighs as she moves a piece of hair. The horse stares at her.

 _"Look at me_

 _I will never pass for a perfect bride,_

 _Or a perfect daughter"_

She takes of the earrings, the necklace as she walks. She looks over at her parents as they share sad looks. She feels her heart ache more.

 _"Can it be I'm not meant to play this part?_

 _Now I see that if I were truly to be myself,_

 _I would break my family's heart."_

Holding the cage of the cricket she opens the small door and let's it out. The cricket looks at her as she walks towards the bridge. She jumps up on the railing and she leaps from posts to post until she jumps back down and continues walking.

 _"Who is that girl I see,_

 _Staring straight back at me?_

 _Why is my reflection someone I don't know?"_

She reaches the statue of a dragon as she leans on it for support as she stares at the sky with a hurt look. She walks up the steps of the passage that leads to the temple that they have. Unknowing to her, the cricket follows along.

 _"Somehow I cannot hide who I am,_

 _Though I've tried."_

She reaches the temple. As she walks in she looks at her reflection as she passes by the templates. She lights a candle as she kneels and bows before rising. She looks at her reflection once more as she wipes of the make up with her sleeves.

 _"When will my reflection show who I am inside?_

 _When will my reflection show who I am inside?"_

She pulls out the flowers comb and the band and let's her hair fall. She gets up and starts to walk out. Soon she reaches a bench under a cherry blossom tree. She sits down and closes her eyes while lowering her head. She hears someone clear their throat. She turns to see who it is and she looks at her father. She looks away in shame as her father sits down beside her.

"My, my," he starts. "What beautiful blossoms we have this year. But look, this one is late. But I bet when it blooms it'll be the most beautiful of them all." He says as he grabs the comb and places it in her hair. She smiles a small smile. "Do you know why we named you after this type of flower."

"No." She says softly.

"It is because you were born with a rare hair color and honestly I don't know where you got it from," he chuckles making Sakura giggle softly, "but mostly because we knew when you were born you would grow into a beautiful and strong young woman. Although you feel like you're not there yet, I know you'll definitely be there soon."

"Thank you papa." She said.

Soon sounds of beating drums were heard. Kizashi looks towards where the noise is coming from with a hard look in his eyes and eyebrows scrunched up.

"What is it?" She asks.

Outside to there small village nears three men riding on horses. Two are guards with them holding the Konoha flag and the other is the king's adviser, Yamato. Kizashi opens the door and steps out as Mebuki follows.

"Sakura, stay inside." Mebuki says before stepping out after her husband.

She hears a throat clearing and looks to her aunt who points to climb up the roof and watch. She does as she was signaled. Outside the walls of the house Yamato spoke up.

"Citizens," he says, "I have words from the imperial palace. Sound has invaded Konoha. By order of the emperor one man from every family has to serve his majesty through the imperial army." He finishes as he pulls out a scroll. He soon starts reading off names and men step forward. Some sons take their fathers place as they have grown old.

"The Haruno family." He says as he watches Kizashi give his wife his cane and step forward to get the scroll.

"No." Said Sakura from her place above. She watches as her father steps forward to grab the scroll. Her mother looks on.

"I am ready to serve the emperor." He says.

"Father you can go!" Says Sakura as she runs forward and intervenes.

"Sakura," he says as gasps were heard.

"Please, my father has already served for the emperor–"

"Silence!" Said Yamato. "You would do well to teach your daughter to hold her tongue in a mans presence."

 _Oh why you little prick! Just who in hell do you think you are. I may be a woman, but I'm just as strong. If only times were different and woman had more rights you would've been pounded to the moon and back._ Thought Sakura as her knuckles turned white and she subtly glared at the man.

"Sakura," said her father as she looked at him. "You dishonor me."

Sakura looked at her father wide eyed. Tsunade stepped forward and pulled Sakura. She glared at the man on the horse as he started speaking again. _Hold on Sakura. You are just like me. Free spirited, and willing to do things her way and not the way they say we're supposed to do it. You believe that there's more to us woman than meets the eye. And I have a plan. I'm going to help you!_ Thought Tsunade.

"Report to the Konoha camp."

"Yes sir." Kizashi said. He turned back around and walked inside. Refusing to take his cane back from his wife and ignoring everyone else.

All three woman looked on worriedly as so did everyone else, as one of the three had already started planning. Thunder was heard as the sky darkened a bit. Kizashi goes to his closet and opens the doors. There are his armor and helmet with hitai-ate on it. He pulls out his sword and starts maneuvering around a bit only to stop suddenly as he starts to ache. He drops his sword and leans on the post. Sakura from outside the room watches on in worry. A lit candle in her hand.

They are all sitting at the dinner table eating and drinking tea. Sakura looks at her aunt and notices a look she sent her way, knowing she's planning something. She notices the slight nod of her head. She looks to her parents and sees that they are blissfully away. She feels a sudden tightness in her chest as she snaps. She slams her cup on the table and gets up.

"You shouldn't have to fight. There are other young men suited to go out!"

"Sakura!" Says her mother.

"It is an honor to fight for our country." Says Kizashi see my, looking at Sakura with cold eyes.

"So you'll die for honor?" She asks hurt.

"I will die doing what is right." He says getting up.

"But–"

"Enough Sakura!" He yells interrupting her. "I know my place. It is time you know _yours_."

She looks at him, hurt clouding her eyes and years threatening to fall. She rushes out of the room as soon as she feels then falling. Tsunade gets up, but not before looking at her dear brother.

"You know brother she's only worried. You're her father. She cares for you."

"She should know her place." He says looking down.

"And you should know yours is a father. And don't give me anymore of women's place crap. You as well as I know she's different. She's like me and you loathe that. She's independent and she believes there more for us women to do then becomes someone's trophy, but she still tries to please you and every other person is this god damn world! So for once look at her. Not the person you want her to be, but at the person she is! Or so be it she'll be gone before you know it."

With that she walked out of the room and went to look for Sakura. Sakura's parents were left in silence. Both left for their room. Thinking about what Tsunade said. Tsunade kept walking until she found Sakura sitting under the dragon statue soaked to the bones.

"Sakura," she said.

Sakura looked up with tears in her eyes. "I don't know what to do."

"Now child you know better that you know what to do. If I were you I would take your fathers place and go undercover as a man. Who would know when you will bandage your chest and cut your hair. You'll have your girl features, but you can pass them off a baby looks or something. But that is what I would do. It is up to you child. But you know what he to be done. Just with whatever you chose be careful." Said Tsunade implanting the idea in her head. She walked away and left Sakura to her thoughts.

Sakura say there a bit longer before she came to a decision. She got up and walked back inside and to the temple. She light a candle and prayed quickly. The cricket following her once again. She left and walked into her parents room and exchanged the scroll with her flower comb. Then she walked to the room where the armor is stored. Thunder was heard all throughout louder this time, but no one heard. She grabbed the sword and a bunch of her hair and cut it below her chin, just above the shoulders. She put it up in the traditional and turned to the closet. She opened it up and quickly began changing into the armor. She sheathed the sword and walked to the stalls. She opened one of them. Khan, Sakura's horse started neighing at the unknown person, but Sakura quickly calmed him down. She put on his reigns and they walked out. She looked back at her house one more time before getting on Khan and rode off.

The eyes of the biggest template glowed and Tsunade woke up with the feeling that Sakura did what she knew she would do. She quickly got up, light a candle and went to her brothers room.

"Sakura left!" She said as she entered.

Both Kizashi and Mebuki got up. Kizashi look at his night stand and noticed instead of the scroll his daughter flower comb was there in its place. They quickly got up and choose to see the closet. When he saw it was empty he choose to run as much as he could out the door. Halfway out he tripped and fell. He saw the doors leading outside being slammed by the wind. Mebuki ran to his side and helped him up.

"You must go after her. She could be killed." She said.

"No. If I do and reveal her in front of them all she will be killed." He said.

They both watched the door keep swinging back and forth.

"Ancestors hear my prayer." Said Tsunade softly. "Although I implanted the idea, please watch out for Sakura."

With that they all went back inside, worrying over Sakura's safety from here on out.

* * *

 **well that was chapter 2. Be on the look out for chapter three. Hopefully ill be able to update later today, if not tomorrow. I have work and church so it may be a bit hard. Anyways i hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think. You guys rock!**

 **Ja~ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here's chapter three. Im soooooo sorry for the long wait. work has been hectic, I had changed phones so whatever I had saved on my iPhone I had to email to myself. And then just recently I got a new laptop. So hopefully I'll be able to upload more often now that I don't have to try and do it all on my phone. Anywho...hope you like this!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or the movie.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Unknown to them, the incense that Sakura had lit up was blown out by a wind; the tombstone's markings all of the sudden started glowing line by line. Soon a spirit came out. He was slightly bald and a bit fat with a beard. He moved his hand a brought forth a cane. He sat down on another tombstone and looked up to the statue of a small dragon.

"Mushu," said the spirit, "awaken."

The small dragon statue glowed and fell down to the floor making noise.

"I live!" the small dragon began; moving about. "So tell me what mortal needs my protection oh great ancestor. You just say the word and I'm there."

"Mushu…" began the spirit, trying to gain the dragon's attention.

"Let me tell you something," continued rambling Mushu, "anybody who thinks they can threaten our family…vengeance will be mine! Grr!" Finished Mushu growling.

"Mushu!" Exclaimed the ancient spirit. "These are the family guardians." He said pointing to the statues above them. "They…"

"Protect the family." Mushu said dejectedly.

"And you oh demoted one…"

"I ring the gong." Mushu finished, looking down at the floor.

"That's right. Now wake up the rest of the spirits."

" _Sigh_. One family reunion coming right up." Said Mushu begrudgingly.

He soon started ringing the gong, effectively waking up the rest of the spirits. They all came out of their respective tombstones and started stretching.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Started and old looking lady spirit. "I knew that Sakura was gonna be nothing but trouble right from the start." She finished looking at another spirit.

"Don't look at me." Responded the old man. "She gets it from your side of the family."

"But she was just trying to protect her father." Defended another spirit.

Soon they all started arguing among themselves while the great ancestor looked on. Soon enough they started arguing over which guardian to send after the girl.

"SILENCE!" Exclaimed the great ancestor. "We must send the powerful of them all." He said motioning to the statue outside. Until he got interrupted by Mushu.

"Okay…okay…I get the drift. I'll go." All the spirits looked at him and started laughing. He gave them a bewildered look. "You don't think I can do it huh? Well look at this." He blew out a small fire ball. "I'm hot huh? Don't make me have to burn someone."

The great ancestor looked at Mushu annoyed. "You had your chance to protect the Haruno family."

"Your misguidance led to the downfall of one of our own!" Exclaimed a spirit.

"Yea thanks man." Said the headless spirit.

"And your point is?" Asked Mushu.

"The point is," began the great ancestor frustrated with Mushu, "we will be sending out a real dragon to retrieve Sakura."

"What? I'm a real dragon!" Exclaimed Mushu offended.

"You are _not_ worthy of this spot! Now go and awaken the great stone dragon!" Finished the great ancestor as he threw Mushu out of the place.

Mushu walked to the great stone dragon grumbling under his breath about the treatment of the other spirits to him. As soon as he arrived he started banging on the gong trying to get the guardian to wake up. When he saw that it wasn't working, he climbed up on top and continued to bang on the gong. He hit the gong on the statue's ear until it broke.

"Uh oh." Said Mushu as the statue started to crumble and break apart. All but the head. "Oh man, they're going to kill me."

"Great stone dragon! Have you awakened?" Asked the great ancestor.

Mushu quickly put on the stone dragon's head and replied, "Yes! I have woken up. I am the great stone dragon and I will go and fetch Sakura."

"Go! For the fate of the Haruno family rests in your claws."

Mushu lost balance and fell back and started to roll down the hill. Soon he came to a stop with the stone head landing right on top of him. He pushed the stone off of him and sat there.

"Now what do I do? This is all miss man's fault for choosing to do what she did. Why couldn't she be a bit more obedient and a little less independent?" Mushu asked no one. Soon the cricket that was with Sakura earlier appeared. Mushu stared at it until the cricket made a noise. "Go get her? What do you mean go get her? After this mess, it'll take a whole lot for me to be able to be able to go back into the temple. Wait! That's it! I make Sakura a war hero and they'll be begging me to come back for my job! Now we're talking!"

The cricket stared at him as he rushed to the gate of the manor. Soon the small creature followed behind the small dragon.

"And what's make you think you're coming along?" Asked Mushu to the cricket. The cricket made a sound. "You're lucky? Do I look like an idiot to you?" The cricket made another noise. "What do you mean a loser? Don't make me take off your antennas and thrown them across the yard, then who's the loser? Me or you?" Argued Mushu as he followed the cricket.

* * *

We find ourselves looking towards mountains as they blaze on with flames. Figures can be seen but not be made out. Soon we see a hawk flying above the group of Sound as they ride along down the path. Soon Orochimaru stops and makes a motion with his hand. Two of his men get down from their horses, pull out their swords and move. They come back with two men.

"Konoha scouts." One of the men say.

Orochimaru gets down from his horse and walks to the Konoha men. He bends down to their level as the hawk lands on his arm. He pulls down his hood.

"Orochimaru…" whispers one of the konoha men.

"Good work gentlemen," says Orochimaru ad he grabs the man that spoke by his collar, "you have found the sound army."

The rest of group laughed at what their leader has said.

"His majesty, the emperor will stop you." Said the blonde young man.

"Hah! He invited me." Said Orochimaru with a wicked smile. He grabbed the man by his throat and brought him above eye level. "By building his wall he challenged my strength. I'm here up for the challenge." He threw the man down to the floor. "Go and tell your emperor to send out his strongest army."

Both men soon started to run as fast as their feet can carry them. Orochimaru started scratching his chin as he addressed his archer. "How many men does it take to deliver a message?"

"One." Says the archer and he set himself off to launch an arrow.

He lets the arrow fly and it soon pierces one of the men straight through the heart. His companion stop quickly and looked at him before running of with even more will.

 _Oh please ancestors of mine. Don't let them aim another arrow before I'm even far enough away. If sound is this cruel we may just need all the help we can get. Damn teme and older teme better train those new recruits good. These sound soldiers mean business._ Thought the young man.

He soon reached a building grand enough to fit the majority of Konoha. He stumbled into the building and kept going until he found the emperor.

"Your majesty!" he said as he stumbled inside the room.

"Yes, Naruto?" asked the emperor with a raised eyebrow.

"Me and Kai had found the Sound army." He said catching his breath. "Unfortunately as soon as they let us go they shot him down and spared me with a message."

"Lets hear it."

"Orochimaru said to send out your best army. That they'll be waiting for you."

"So be it. Good job Naruto." Said the emperor. "Now go and meet up with Sasuke, and Itachi and help them with the new recruits. Neji, and Shikamaru will be there with you, but remember to act like you're all just learning like the others."

"As you wish your majesty."

With that Naruto left the palace to meet up with the rest of the new recruits.

 _Well teme, ready or not here I come. I only hope that these new recruits will be any good. If not there's going to be a lot of work to do._

* * *

 **Well that's all for chapter three. And yes I know I didn't change Mushu, but I mean come on! You cant change Mushu. That and I couldn't find a perfectly good naruto character to be in place of the dragon...soooo I chose to stick with him and the spunky attitude. If anyone has any suggestions PLEASE let me know and I will go back and change the name, but he'll still be a dragon. I don't know. Doesn't seem right to change him from being a dragon ne?**

 **Please Review! Feedback is very welcomed!**

 **~Giulietta**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here's chapter 4. I'll try and update as soon as i can, but only for today i think ill be able to update twice. Little notice, there was some difficulty trying to fit all the characters in as best, but they may be a bit ooc. I'm trying, but in order for it to be how i wanted amd yet still follow the movie plot i had to improvise. Well enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: me don't own a thing.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

Soon we find ourselves out among the trees as we see a young woman disguised as a man with a horse. There hidden by themselves she talks to her companion. The horse looks at her with a bored expression.

"So…" she began, "what do you think of this?" She clears her throat before she begins. "Hey! Where can I sign up?" she tries in a deep raspy voice. "I see you have a sword, I do too. They're very manly." She finished trying to pull out her sword and failing. Her horse soon starts laughing at her and lands on his back. "I'm trying ok?"

She placed her shoe back on, the one which she threw at her horse. She sighed dejectedly as she moved a few branches and looked out onto Konoha camp.

"Who am I kidding? It's going to take a miracle for me to get into the army." She said to herself. "What was I thinking? Sakura you have to think before you do sometimes."

"Did I hear somebody ask for a miracle?"

Sakura jumped, startled, and turned around to see fire and smoke. A figure soon started coming out.

"Let me hear you say argh!"

"Ahh!" Said Sakura as she fell back slightly and hid behind a giant rock. Khan right behind her.

"Close enough. Well, Sakura prepare yourself for your miracle has arrived. I was sent by your great ancestors to lead you to your mastery." Said Mushu, the cricket making shadow puppets. Mushu kicked him and bent down. "If you're going to stay, help out." He said and he got back up. "For if the army finds out you're a woman, the penalty is…death!"

"Who are you?" Asked Sakura as she came out from behind the rock.

"Who am I? who am I?" He repeated. "I am the guardian of lost souls. "I am the powerful, the pleasurable, THE INDESTRUCTABLE…Mushu." He finished finally showing himself to Sakura.

Both Khan and Sakura stared at him. Soon enough Khan started stomping on poor Mushu. Sakura reacted and pushed Khan to the side so Mushu can recover. Mushu got up and quickly made a recovery.

"So my ancestors sent a little lizard to look after me?" Sakura asked as she picked up Mushu to inspect him.

Mushu got out of her hold.

"I'm a dragon…DRAGON…not a lizard. I don't do that tongue thing." Mushu said.

"You're…" began Sakura only to be interrupted by Mushu.

"Intimidating…inspiring?"

"Little." She finished.

"Of course! I'm travel size for your convenience. If I was my real size you're cow here would've died from fright." He said patting Khan's nose only to have Khan try and bit his claw. Lucky for Mushu he moved it just in time. "Down Bessy. Well you see my powers are way beyond your imagination. My eyes can see straight through your armor."

Sakura quickly moved her arm to cover her chest as she slapped Mushu across the cheek. Mushu flew and landed on the floor with a yelp.

"Okay…that's it man!" Said Mushu rubbing his face. "Dishonor! Dishonor on your whole family! Write this down cricket…dishonor on you, dishonor on your cow, dishonor—"

"Stop." Said Sakura softly as she placed her hands around Mushu's mouth. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry. I'm just nervous. I've never done this before."

"That is why you have to trust me and no more slapping me." Sakura nodded her head as Khan came behind her. "Alrighty then! Let's get this show on the road. Cricket get the bags. Let's go cow."

Sakura walked until she reached the entrance of the camp. She stood behind a pillar with a look of worry on her face. Mushu came out from behind her back in her armor.

"Ok, let's go in and give them your man walk. Shoulders back, chest out, legs arched and go." Mushu said as Sakura did as she was told.

She soon started walking all awkwardly into the camp. Every other soldier looking at her weirdly. She passed a few men and she saw them picking their noses and cleaning in between their toes with chopsticks.

"They're disgusting." She said almost gagging.

"They're men." Said Mushu rolling his eyes at her queasiness.

She saw a group of three men standing apart from the rest. One was blonde haired with bright blue eyes, the other had brown hair put into a low ponytail with lavender eyes and no pupil, and the other was black haired shaped like a pineapple with black eyes. She was about to walk up to them, when she stopped instead and chose not to.

* * *

Now these three young men know each other. They were talking among themselves when the blonde haired one noticed our dear Sakura.

"Hey Neji," began the man, "does that guy over there resemble more female than male?"

"Naruto, every heard of baby features. I mean look at Sasuke," said the black-haired guy, "he gets his soft features from his mother."

"Actually Shikamaru," said Neji, "Naruto is right. Give me a sec. Byakugan."

Neji activated his family bloodline. He looked at Sakura and what he found surprised him. His eyes widened a fraction before composing himself.

"Guys, that soldier is a girl."

"Then we have to report her." Said Shikamaru.

"No." said Naruto and Neji together.

"If we do she dies." Said Neji. "And I don't want her death on my conscience. By the way for some reason she seems to hold tremendous power. Power that can rival Sasuke's and Naruto's."

"Really?" Asked Naruto. "Then let's go befriend her."

He was about to start walking towards Sakura only to be stopped my Neji.

"No. we can't let it be known that she's a woman. Yet remember we have a duty to do. We have to act like we don't know how to fight. We have to be one of them. Sasuke and Itachi are in charge of this whole thing. AND…de definitely _cannot_ tell Sasuke about this girl. For some reason, she here. And she has strength. Let's see how she taps into it."

With that all three of them nodded their heads and pretended that they didn't notice a thing.

* * *

Back to Sakura and Mushu, Sakura was standing next to another soldier.

"You have to be tough like this guy." Said Mushu as the man spit on the floor. "Now punch him. It's how men say hello."

Sakura naively followed Mushu's orders and punched the poor guy. What she didn't noticed was the amount of strength she has within herself, but all of that she will find out on her own later on. The soldier stumbled forward and into a bigger guy. Unbeknown to them, Naruto. Neji and Shikamaru were watching.

"Looks like you made a friend Kiba." Said the big guy.

"Shut up Choji."

"Good now slap him in the butt." Said Mushu.

Sakura did as she was told and Kiba turned around and growled at her.

"I'm goimg to punch you so hard, your ancestors will get dizzy." He said and he grabbed her collar.

"Kiba," said Choji holdig him back, "calm down. Now repeat after me…hum." Kiba did just that and soon his red faced turned back to normal. "Better?"

"Yes." Kiba grumbled as he was let go. "Ah you ain't worth my time chicken boy."

Sakura heaved a sigh of relief and turned around to walk away. If only Mushu could let it go just the same, but unfortunately for Sakura that wasn't the case.

"Who you calling chicken boy? You limp noodle." Mushu sais as he wuickly hid under Sakura's armor once again.

Kiba turned around and grabbed her by the collar of her armor. He balled up his fist and was about to punch her when she ducked. Instead he ended up hitting his other comrade. A skinny, [ale guy with black hair and black eyes. Soon an all-out brawl started with Sakura right in the middle. Lucky for her she knows how to weave her way in between masses of bodies.

* * *

Inside a camp we find two older men, with two younger men. A map in between them, all four strategizing as the emperor's advisor looks on.

"I will take the main troops here and fend of Sound, while you two train the new recruits." Said one the older men.

"As you wish father." Said one of the young men.

"Itachi," said their father, Fugaku.

"Yes?"

"Let Sasuke handle their training. You just watch and help along. You see anyone struggling encourage them, but if you see that they can't do it by no means then they go home."

"As you wish."

"Sasuke," Fugaku turned his gaze to him, "as soon as Yamato thinks you are ready, Madara and I will be waiting for you at the battle field…captain."

"Captain?" Sasuke asked. "What about Itachi?"

"He's already made it to captain. Now it's up to you. I have faith in you."

"Don't you think somebody with more experience will do, general?" Asked Yamato.

"First in his class, amazing skills, great military lineage. Sasuke will do just fine." Spoke up Madara for the first time.

"Of course." Said Yamato.

"I will do you both proud." Bowed Sasuke.

They all stepped out and saw the mass of bodies fighting. Madara and Fugaku got on their horses and said fairwell to their sons and they rode off. Sasuke turned back to the group with a look of annoyance on his face. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see that it was Itachi giving him an encouraging smile.

 _Keep calm little brother for I have a feeling that one of these men will be the grain of rice that tips this war in our favor._ Thought Itachi looking back at the group.

Sasuke walked up to the group with Itachi in tow. Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru off to the side watching them while trying to hold back their laughter as they saw just how much of a mess Sakura unknowingly caused, but one look at Sasuke's face had them calmed down.

"Teme's mad." Said Naruto.

"Hope the girl survives." Said Shikamaru.

"She will." Said Neji.

"Soldiers!" Bellowed Sasuke.

The group dispersed and all you can see was sakura in the middle huddled over herself. _Poor girl._ Thought Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru as they neared the others.

"He started it!" They all said.

Sakura quickly got up and wiped herself of as she was calming herself down. She looked up at Sasuke and her breath hitched. _Oh dear. Great Sakura. The one time you get near a really cute guy and he's giving you the glare of death. Too bad you're here as a guy and not a woman, but who am I kidding. Someone like him will never think twice about someone like me. One who fails her family._ She thought to herself.

"You are?" Sasuke asked bringing her out of her thoguhts.

"Uh…I'm Saku. Kizashi's son." She answered quickly.

 _Nice save._ Thought Naruto and his two friends.

"Never knew Kizashi had a son." Said Itachi making himself known.

"He doesn't like to talk about me much. Doesn't like many knowing about me or my sister Sakura. Heh…"

"Well, I'm Itachi and this is my younger brother Sasuke. He will be training you all until we are ready. He is your captain and I'm here for moral support. So everyone give it your all." Itachi said. "Oh and Saku I need to have a word with you."

Sakjura gulped as everyone else dispersed and she followed Itachi. Sasuke gave his brother a confused look, but he just waved his hand off. They both walked out of the camp and up to the trees. They stopped and Itachi turned around to face her.

"Sakura, right?" he said startling Sakura. "Tsunade sent word to my fiancé Shizune who told me about you. Your aunt is worried. She knows the penalty of you being found out. So I'm letting you know you have one person watching out for you, but I get the feeling you'll be having more. So don't worry. I won't reveal you and neither will the others. The three young men ypu were going to talk to. Theyre friends and they may know. Blame the Hyuuga and his eyes. For now, act like nothing happened and all will go well. As for training, do your best and no matter how tough Sasuke becomes don't give up. You'd be surprised at how I know you. Our families are friends but we lost touch. You may not remember because you were to young, but I do. So for now just act natural. And don't walk like you've been walking. No men walks like that. Observe and follow. You are Tsunade's niece."

With that Itachi left Sakura all to herself pondering over everything he said which was a mouthful. _If what he says is right, then I have allies who I can trust, but first things first. Get through training and win Sasuke's trust and approval. While doing that, don get caught. Piece of cake…NOT! What was Itachi thinking. Oh well. Back to camp I go._ Thought our dear Sakura.

When she got back to camp everyone was glaring at her.

"You," said Sasuke, "along with everyone else will be picking up every single grain of rice and tomorrow the real training begins. I may not know what Itachi has planned but I'm your commanding officer and what I say goes."

With that Sasuke walked away and everyone was about ready to pounce on Sakura again. Lucky for her Naruto intervened.

"Alright dattebayo! Let's get this thing going or we'll never be done." He said winking at Sakura.

 _They know._ Thought Sakura as she watched Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru stick close to her but not too close. _Just hope they choose to help out when they think it's right or I'm screwed._

* * *

 **Well theres chapter 4 people. Hope you enjoyed this. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

 **Ja~ne**


End file.
